The present relates to free-standing lamps and fans, and more particularly to combination fan lamps.
Combination fan lamps are know, being disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,337,560 to Kohn, 2,115,883 to Sher, and 2,258,731 to Blumenthal. Fan lamps provide significant space savings that are particularly desirable in tight quarters. Typically, such lamps are arranged to provide a vertically and/or radially directed current of air that is heated by passage proximate the lamp.
The fan lamps of the prior exhibit a number of disadvantages. For example:
1. They are expensive to provide and difficult to service in that the fan motor is buried in supporting structure;
2. They are ineffective in that the upwardly directed air fails to circulate where it is needed, and the heated air stagnates in upper room extremities rather than circulating among occupants of the room; and
3. They are bulky and unsightly;
Thus there is a need for a fan lamp that avoids the above disadvantages.